Take Along
Take-Along Thomas and Friends is a series of die-cast models and portable playsets designed for preschool children. The set, made by Learning Curve after ERTL discontinued its Thomas the Tank Engine range in America, is not compatible with the Thomas Wooden Railway system although in 2006 a combination of Take-Along and Wooden Railway was made. They have special "two-way" magnets instead of plastic couplers used with ERTL models, and are less accurate than the ERTL models. In 2010, the range will be in Mattel's Fisher Price range and will be renamed Take-n-Play. Engines * LC76001 - Thomas * LC76002 - James * LC76003 - Percy * LC76004 - Toby * LC76005 - Gordon * LC76006 - Henry * LC76007 - Edward * LC76008 - Duck * LC76009 - Donald * LC76010 - Douglas * LC76011 - Diesel 10 * LC76012 - Lady * LC76013 - Mike * LC76015 - Salty * LC76016 - Harvey * LC76017 - Bill and Ben * LC76019 - Mavis * LC76020 - Emily * LC76021 - Spencer * LC76022 - Murdoch * LC76023 - Arthur * LC76025 - Fergus * LC76027 - Diesel * LC76055 - Culdee * LC76029 - Dennis * LC76050 - Molly * LC76051 - Neville * LC76053 - 'Arry and Bert * LC76057 - Rosie * LC76067 - Oliver * LC76068 - Stepney * LC76070 - Daisy * LC76071 - Billy * LC76072 - Whiff * LC76084 - 199 * LC76134 - Stanley * LC76xxx - Hiro * LC76014 - Duncan * LC76028 - Skarloey * LC76060 - Mighty Mac * LC76061 - Freddie * LC76064 - Sir Handel * LC76065 - Rheneas * LC76066 - Peter Sam * LC76083 - Duke Rolling stock * LC76113 - Annie and Clarabel * LC76058 - Rocky * LC76059 - Giggling Troublesome Trucks * LC76105 - Troublesome truck * LC76106 - The breakdown train * LC76117 - Milk wagon and Sodor Line Caboose * LC76107 - The Chinese Dragon * LC76108 - Magic cargo car * LC76109 - Sodor log loader * LC76111 - Magic mining car * LC76112 - Sodor oil barrel loader * LC76116 - Coal hopper car * LC76110 - Tar and fuel wagons * LC76118 - Oil tanker * LC76119 - Zoo cars * LC76121 - "Jack Jumps In" Movie Car * LC76127 - "Faulty Whistles" Movie Car * LC76129 - "Percy and the Funfair" Movie Car * LC76120 - Rock hopper car * LC76122 - Misty Valley fog cars * LC76135 - Musical caboose * LC76123 - Smelters cargo car * LC76125 - Mail truck * LC76131 - Hector * LC76133 - Fireworks car * LC76160 - Sea cargo cars * LC76159 - Poppin' Popcorn tanker * LC76069 - Toad Vehicles * LC76082 - Jeremy * LC76201 - Trevor * LC76202 - Bertie * LC76203 - Harold * LC76204 - Butch * LC76205 - Lorry 1 with trailer (retitled "Lorry" in later packaging) * LC76206 - Terence * LC76207 - George * LC76208 - Elizabeth * LC76209 - Thumper * LC76210 - Bulgy * LC76217 - Madge * LC76218 - Harold with retractable magnet * LC76356 - Cranky * LC76080 - Byron * LC76211 - Jack * LC76212 - Alfie * LC76215 - Max and Monty * LC76216 - Ned * LC76221 - Patrick * LC76132 - Sir Topham Hatt in car * LC76220 - Mr. Percival in car Multi-packs * LC76033 - Thomas and "Happy Holidays" snowglobe car * LC76040 - Thomas and "Holiday Express" cars (holiday van and candy cane car) * LC76054 - "Buzz Buzz" James and Bee car * LC76063 - Percy and Birthday Cars * LC76081 - Farmer McColl's chicken cars * LC76088 - Percy and wharf cars * LC76089 - Percy and chocolate cake cars * LC76115 - Thomas and paint car * LC76136 - Sir Handel or Trevor and apple car * LC76150 - Thomas, Tidmouth snowglobe car and holiday caboose * LC76152 - Thomas and the jet engine * LC76153 - Thomas and the "Reindeer Express" (reindeer snowglobe car and holiday caboose) * LC76154 - Salty and ocean cars * LC76155 - Rusty and Rescue Cars * LC76156 - Percy and Holiday Cars (holiday van and candy cane car) * LC76158 - Thomas and birthday cars * LC76165 - Rescue cars * LC76166 - Dinosaur Museum cars * LC76414 - Thomas and Easter cars * LC76443 - Holiday Percy and holiday caboose * LC76451 - Toby and Christmas cars * LC76466 - Thomas and "Days Out with Thomas" tanker * LC76481 - Thomas and Morgan's Mine car * LC76732 - "Rheneas and the Dinosaur" Rheneas and dinosaur cars * LC76740 - Harold and Sodor Airport vehicles * LC76744 - Thomas and icecream sundae cars * LC76756 - Toby and Sodor Carnival cars * LC76775 - Thomas and "Christmas Mail Service" car Play-scenes with DVD * LC76300 - "Thomas and the Special Letter" * LC76301 - "James and the Trouble with Trees" * LC76302 - "Percy Takes the Plunge" * LC76303 - "Henry and the Elephant" * LC76306 - "Emily's Adventure" * LC76307 - "Thomas to the Rescue" * LC76310 - "Gordon Takes a Tumble" Special edition engines * LC76032 - 60th Anniversary silver Thomas * LC76036 - Metallic Thomas * LC76037 - Metallic James * LC76038 - Metallic Percy * LC76039 - Metallic Gordon * LC76045 - Metallic Toby * LC76046 - Metallic Henry * LC76047 - Metallic Spencer * LC76048 - Metallic Diesel * LC76049 - Metallic Rosie * LC76073 - Metallic Oliver * LC76074 - Metallic Molly * LC76075 - Metallic Neville * LC76161 - Metallic Emily * LC76162 - Metallic Lady * LC76163 - Metallic Edward * LC76164 - Metallic Duck * Metallic 'Arry and Bert "Lights and Sounds" engines * LC76320 - Thomas * LC76321 - Percy * LC76322 - James * LC76323 - Gordon * LC76324 - Rosie * LC76325 - Diesel * LC76746 - Narrow Gauge ID 4 Pack (Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Duncan & Stepney) Sets * LC76478 - James & Hector Work it Out Set * LC76500 - Work and Play Roundhouse Set * LC76501 - Sodor Engine Works Set * LC76503 - Sodor Timber Yard * LC76508 - Rescue Station Set * LC76509 - Let's Have a Race Set * LC76510 - Sodor Mining Co. * LC76511 - Brendam Docks Set * LC76512 - Harold's Heliport Set * LC76513 - Centre Island Quarry Set * LC76525 - Sodor Airport * LC76528 - Morgan's Mine Set * LC76529 - Knapford Station * LC76548 - Sodor Steamworks (yellow version of Sodor Engine Works) * LC76551 - Marshalling Train Yard Set * LC76552 - Working Hard Set * LC76554 - Percy and the Carnival Adventure Set * LC76556 - Really Useful Engine Set * LC76557 - Thomas & Percy Starter Set * LC76558 - Toby's Mail Line Set * LC76559 - Water Tower Figure 8 Set * LC76561 - Briges and Tunnels Set * LC76562 - Knapford Mail Express Set Destinations * Tidmouth Sheds with Gordon * Water Tower with Fergus * Wellsworth Station with Mavis * Smelting Yard with Duck * Gantry Crane with Salty * Drawbridge with Skarloey * Echo Waterfall Tunnel with Culdee * Cranky Accessories * Travel Tote * Island of Sodor playmat * Bag of Track * Curved and Straight Track Pack * Cross and Switch Track Pack * Bridge Track Pack * Engine Belt * Storage Case * Great Waterton Expansion Pack * Ultimate Track Pack * Rosie Circle Track Set Alternative releases The following are either two-packs that have also been released seperately or individual items released together at a later point: * LC76030 - Bill * LC76031 - Ben * LC76034 - 'Arry * LC76035 - Bert * LC76101 - Annie * LC76102 - Clarabel * LC76104 - Milk wagons * LC76103 - Sodor Line caboose * LC76130 - Fuel tanker * LC76213 - Jack and Alfie * LC76410 - Collector Vehicle four-pack (silver Thomas, metallic Percy, Lady and Sodor caboose) * LC76412 - "Calling All Engines" four-pack (Exclusive faced Thomas, Diesel 10 with Lady, Mavis) * LC76421 - Gift pack with Lady and Bertie * LC76422 - Gift pack with Spencer, Duncan, Terence, Jack and Emily * LC76424 - "Faulty Whistles" four-pack with Rusty, Duncan, Elizabeth and Terence * LC76425 - "Jack Jumps In" four-pack with Thomas, Jack, Alfie and Mavis * LC76426 - "The Pack" seven-pack with Jack, Alfie, Ned, Patrick, Byron, Max and Monty, Nelson * LC76427 - Roadway gift set with Bertie, George, Terence and Lorry 1 * LC76428 - Holiday Percy * LC76431 - Birthday Celebration four-pack with Thomas, Percy and two Birthday Cars * LC76739 - "Down by the Docks" four-pack with Salty, Harvey, Duck and sea car * LC76443 - Carry-case set with Thomas, James, Lady, Annie and Clarabel * LC76449 - Birthday Percy * LC76450 - Metallic Toby, Thomas and Percy * LC76451 - Metallic Diesel, 'Arry and Bert * LC76455 - "Thomas' New Trucks" four-pack with Coal Dust Thomas, Bill, Ben and green truck) * Hiro's Farewell 4 pack * Thomas and the Treasure 4 pack * Muddy Adventure 4 pack with muddy Thomas, muddy Rosie, muddy Elizabeth and muddy Billy * Percy and Wharf cars * Percy's Chocolate Cake cars * Percy and Engine Wash car * Great Waterton Grand Opening pack with Sodor Day Percy, Decorated Caboose, Jack and Alfie. * Thomas and the Birthday Cars Trivia * The character card for the metallic 'Arry and Bert reads "Arr't' and Bert". * The character card for the metallic Gordon features Thomas with Edward. * The Sodor Log Car was made into the models from the TV series. * The last Take-Along was Hiro. Gallery Image:MavisTake-Along.jpg|Mavis' prototype model Image:Take-AlongD199.PNG|D199 Image:LimitededitionmrtallicTake-AlongLady.jpg|Metallic Lady Image:MorgansMineTakeAlong.gif|Morgan's Mine Image:Take-AlongMike.png|Mike Image:Take-AlongDaisy.png|Daisy Image:Take-AlongStepney.png|Stepney Image:Take-AlongDuncan.png|Duncan Image:Take-AlongDuck.jpg|Duck Image:Take-AlongKnapfordStation.jpg|Knapford Image:Take-AlongTidmouthSheds.jpg|Tidmouth Image:Take-AlongThomas.jpg|Thomas File:Take-AlongButch.jpg|Butch Image:Take-AlongOliver.jpg|Prototype Oliver Image:Take-AlongBillandBen.jpg File:MuddyAdventure4pack.jpg Image:Take-AlongBreakdownTrain.jpg|Breakdown Crane Image:Take-AlongToad.jpg|Toad Image:Take-AlongMailTruck.jpg|Sodor Mail Coach Image:Take-AlongCuldee.jpg|Culdee Image:Take-AlongBertie.jpg|Bertie Image:Take-AlongDiesel.jpg Image:Take-AlongWhiff.PNG|Whiff Category:Merchandise